The Fable Initiative
Part of Eve's Fables Act I "For a long time I thought I was born as a defect, something that should be put down like the animals we can become. Why I thought, that, I am not sure. Maybe the propaganda humanity has put out, showing us as monsters, those cursed with a power unknown to us or our parents. Some of us are truly special, the Chinese have the best transformation, the Siberians do as well. But especially me. Now, my race is born automatically under special circumstances, but they are born as a human impostor, not as what the humans fear. My birth was different." "Mind explaining a tad bit more ?" "Now, my entire life I have been an orphan, and for a long time I tried to discover why that was. My parents seemed to lack a reason to abandon me, so I could only believe they were forced. My adoptive father thought otherwise. He told me I was found as a cat, a rather over-sized cat, and he thought I was a dog. What the fuck ? Anyway, apparently he brought me back to his home, and while he was busy in his private study, I changed. From animal to human, not human to animal, what Were's are most known for. I was born as a beast, and I relish that fact. Instead of the self destructive instincts of humanity, I live with survival and war ingrained deep into my psyche. In a fight, I don't run. I claw, I bite, I kill. Its the way I am. For a "gorgeous girl" like me, others found that rather intense. But being the daughter of an Expeditionary Corps commander, I of course had, and still have somewhere to vent this instinctual violence out at. 2 years in Liberia, 1 in Psavii Amazonia, 3 in the Britss campaigns in Canada and Guyana. Now I'm 24, working as the head of the Office of Internal Affairs, and I keep the others of my kind from tearing apart those that despise us. Racism is an issue, but its nowhere near as bad as when I was in the Corps." "Because your a girl, they thought you couldn't hack it ?" "I showed the others up on every occasion, every Marine prick and Exped' braggart pissed themselves when my unit rolled through, us Were's may be far from alike but we understand the basic animal mentality: In a pack, you do the hunting." "Huh, I've seen footage of your unit. For the record, what was its name ?" "Fable Company, because we made damn sure that our exploits would become the namesake." "They have, look at Were's now compared to the past." "From hunted to hunters. Like we were always meant to be." "Back to your personal business, what was the Fable Initiative ?" "That's a long story Malcolm." "Oh come one Par', we have to tell the world somehow." "Fine..." Act II "Psavii Amazonia was where we were trained, but thats of less importance, unless you want to be very technical." "I don't want this to be too long, just start at the beginning of the program." "Well, it was 1910. War was looming over in Europe and the Dark Continent down below North America was becoming, well, brighter. Constant exploration showed us that a race of pure Were's existed within, and that they were very good at killing. Specifically, the only counter balance humanity had was us "civilized" Were's. And thats when we got the go ahead for the all Were unit. And with the training we already received, any basic infantry puke was like an ant against a lion. A lion with a brain." "Combine human intelligence with animal abilities and you get...." "Super-soldiers, natural born super-soldiers that could run faster, climb higher, fight longer, live longer, and be all around better at war then the combined forces of Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan combined. In a single unit, we were unstoppable. Separate, we were still gods of men, albeit alone. No matter where we were, we made a difference. When Europe teetered, we were around to keep the Britss out of America and its colonies. When Austria lit that fire, the world burned. And after 5 years, well, last year, it was up to America to keep the Britss from gaining any intentions of getting its lost colonial land back. Yes, they still have colonies, but nowhere near as much as they did 6 years ago. Pit Austria-Hungary, Federal Italy, France, Russia, the Ottomans and a bunch of other little fiefdoms against the Britss, Piedmont, Iberia and Japan and the rest of the world was left in tatters. And America monopolized on that, and here we stand in occupied Canada, well, the hunk we got at least. Everything from Hudson Bay and Columbia down, was ours. Minus out Quebec and Newfoundland and the rest of North America was free of European influence. Asian influence, yes, especially in Alaska, but America and the Mexican Empire own everything else. Thats basic powerplay, now add in the fact that America has Were's in organized commando units, and the rest of the world has its superpower to listen too." "Wow, thats... a lot more than I expected, to say the least. I can't right this fast." "Take your time..." Category:Stories